


Sleepy Boi

by Kosmic_Kodi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Big Brothers, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Little Brothers, Platonic Relationships, Plushies, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosmic_Kodi/pseuds/Kosmic_Kodi
Summary: Belphie is sleepy boi UwU Lucifer is soft
Relationships: Belphegor & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Sleepy Boi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParisAngelus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisAngelus/gifts).



As Lucifer walked through the hallways of the house of lamentation, doing his nightly routine to check that they were all home and asleep, he paused when he opened the twins’ bedroom and saw that Belphegor wasn’t in his bed. And he wasn’t cuddling with Beelzebub either. 

Curious, Lucifer strolled around the rest of the house. He simply assumed Belphie had collapsed onto the floor somewhere and fell asleep. 

And well... he was correct.

Lucifer found Belphegor sleeping on the couch, holding something small in his arms.

As the eldest stepped closer, he noticed what it was.

It was that cow plushie that he had given to Belphie when they’d first fallen from heaven, a simple thing to try and comfort the avatar of sloth.

A fond smile crossed Lucifer’s face. 

He tried shaking the younger to wake him up. Drowsily, Belphegor opened one eyes and smacked Lucifer away, yawning and falling back asleep.

Lucifer sighed.

He scooped Belpie up into his arms and carried him back to his and Beel’s bedroom.

He tried settling Belphie in his bed, but the younger struggled slightly.

“Beel...” Belphegor grunted, looking over tiredly to his twin.

Lucifer understood what he meant and placed him into the other bed with Beelzebub.

Lucifer gently tucked the blankets in around Belphegor and pressed a small kiss to his younger brother’s forehead.

He left the room, closed the door and went to go checkup on the others.


End file.
